Emil Antonowsky
Emil Antonwsky was a member of a gang led by Clarence Boddicker. Biography Murder of Alex Murphy Following a robbery committed by the gang, Emil acted as the getaway driver along Industrial Way. As Clarence berated Bobby for burning their haul, Antonowsky alerted the gang to Officers Alex Murphy and Anne Lewis in pursuit of them. The gang managed to escape to a nearby steel mill, where Emil and Dougy sat down and relaxed whilst watching It's Not My Problem! on the television. Officer Murphy burst in a moment later to arrest them and shot the non-compliant Dougy, then brought his pistol to bear on Emil, who was midway through readying his shotgun. Murphy gave him an ultimatum, "drop it. Dead or alive, you're coming with me." Defeated, Emil surrendered, but a moment later the rest of the gang showed up and disarmed Murphy. After Clarence tortured Murphy, Emil and the gang casually emptied their shotguns into the hapless man with the other members, before the group evacuated. Encountering RoboCop and arrest Months later, Emil robbed a gas station, ordering the attendant to empty the cash register then activate the gas pump to refuel his motorcycle without paying. While this was going on, Emil was amusing himself in terrorizing the attendant. However, midway through the robbery, cyborg police officer RoboCop showed up and ordered him to give up, telling him, "drop it. Dead or alive, you're coming with me." Emil hesitated and recognized the voice. In a moment of realisation, he murmured, "I know you. You're dead. We killed you. We killed you!" He opened fire on RoboCop, who was stunned by Emil's words. Emil's stray fire severed the fuel hose on the pump he was using and gasoline sprayed over the forecourt. Out of ammo, Emil dropped the weapon and leapt on his bike, staring wide-eyed at the cyborg as he puffed on his cigarette and tossed it onto the ground before the ever advancing pool of gas thereon. He then started the bike fled, but the sound of the machine also shook RoboCop out of his shock and he raised his arm to fire as the fuel ignited and blocked his shot. An instant later, the gas station was a wall of fire and Emil sped to a smooth getaway, but, emerging from the flames undaunted and undamaged, RoboCop fired a couple of bursts of fire, crippling the bike and sending Emil swerving into a parked car. He screamed as he collided with it and was thrown over the handlebars and landed heavily on the road. RoboCop drew up to him a second later but was unable to get anything more than a few moans and groans out of the injured man. Emil was subsequently taken into custody by the police. Reunion with gang Later Clarence had Dick Jones free his gang in order to hunt down RoboCop. Emil watched It's Not My Problem! on a store television until he met up with the gang, praising the Cobra Assault Cannons they had been provided with for their hunt. The gang was alerted to RoboCop's presence at the steel mill and rushed there. During the gang's encounter with the cyborg, Emil tried to run down RoboCop in the van, but lost control after dodging gunfire and smashed through the shell of a huge vat of toxic waste, which flooded through the windshield and poured out of the rear doors - carrying Emil with it. Emil emerged from the waste, his skin hanging in loops underneath his fingers and most of his face drooping from his head. He squealed and moaned and lurched into Leon for help, but Nash ran away in horror. In terrible anguish, Emil staggered around, smoke pouring from his corroding body until he staggered onto a service road, where Clarence ran him down at high speed in his 6000 SUX, bursting his body, sending his liquified remains in all directions. Behind the scenes Emil was portrayed by Paul McCrane. Appearances *''RoboCop'' (1987) Category:Individuals (film trilogy) Category:Criminals (film trilogy) Category:Deceased (film trilogy) Category:Boddicker gang members